<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Unsaid by lojo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28401207">Unsaid</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lojo/pseuds/lojo'>lojo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Piece</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - High School, But it won't be resolved in this fic, Gen, Internalized Homophobia, It's oblique and implied but it's there, Just two teenagers who don't know how to talk about how they feel, Law's parents are alive and they love him. But., M/M, MAYBE!, Oblivious Kid, Pining, Underage Drinking, Unrequited Crush</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:14:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,444</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28401207</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lojo/pseuds/lojo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Law is invited to Kid's house after school for drinks and video games. Kid has no idea how much Law spends his time gay pining.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eustass Kid &amp; Trafalgar D. Water Law, Eustass Kid/Trafalgar D. Water Law</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>38</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Unsaid</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmygodnotme/gifts">ohmygodnotme</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Inspired by <a href="https://asknicorobean.tumblr.com/post/619097166871494656/heyyy-if-ur-still-taking-requests-can-i-please-ask"> this post</a></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It’s after school and again Kid has convinced Law to come over. Law finds it easy to agree. With Kid means freedom from the expectations of his parents, their overinvolved watchfulness far away. Kid carelessly drops his bag in the hallway and kicks his shoes off as he walks. Law deposits his things more gently near the door, mindful of the laptop in his bag.</p><p>He doesn’t have to think about homework, or studies, or his future at all. Here with Kid, it’s all about the now. And right now, Kid grins at Law then ambles over to the fridge. </p><p>For as many times as he’s been here, Law doesn’t know much about Kid’s home life. Law knows Kid lives alone with his father, and that the father smokes inside and loves to drink. Because of that, the fridge is well stocked, never with food and always with cartons of beer. They help themselves, then park themselves on Kid’s bed in front of the blaring TV. </p><p>Eustass cracks a can open and chugs, pulling a face at the taste but downs it all the same. Law tries not to stare at Kid’s mouth, at his throat and the way it works as he swallows. </p><p>Kid notices him staring, and Law raises his eyebrows when Kid offers him the drink. </p><p>Law is seventeen. He’s read about the effect alcohol has on the developing brain, sat through lectures from his father and then his mother, has promised and sworn up and down he’ll never drink for as long as he lives. </p><p>But he’s also seventeen, and none of that matters to him when his hormones have taken control and he takes the can proffered. Their fingers brush when he holds it and the warmth runs through him. There is a red lipstick smudge on the lip of the can and Law wants to taste it. </p><p>The smudge shouldn’t mean as much as it does, nor should the act of Kid passing the can to him, but he can’t help it. Law’s heart thumps painfully in his chest and he raises the drink to his mouth slowly. He takes a sip and holds the can to his lips for a moment, savouring the reality of the bitter beer and sweet taste of the lipstick. </p><p>How can Kid casually share his drink like it’s nothing? Like it doesn’t mean the word to Law that he is happy to share this casual affection? Law pauses for a moment when it clicks that this is like an indirect kiss. </p><p>He looks to Eustass to see if Kid has had the same epiphany but the pale teen isn’t paying attention to him, too busy watching on the TV. Law takes another sip, wondering what it would be like to kiss Eustass properly. How his warm lips would feel, if the red lipstick would smudge and how it would feel to hold him close, dig his nails into the red fabric of Kid’s hoodie and kiss him breathless. The colour of the screen plays out on his face, shadows thrown from his broken nose and the slant of his brow make him look severe. He can understand why people avoid him, but Law knows he can be friendly too. </p><p>Kid is not beautiful yet Law cannot tear his eyes away. Law can see colours dancing in his eyes, reflecting the light of the show he’s not watching. </p><p>How can Kid not see that Law is falling, helplessly? The inches between them feel like a chasm Law will never bridge. The cold can in his hands means so much more than Kid could ever know. Law never knew he’d be so lucky to feel the way he feels about Kid. </p><p>Eustass is looking at him now. How long has Law been staring? It doesn’t seem to bother either of them and Law does not take his eyes away. </p><p>Law’s breath catches in his throat when Kid leans towards him. Law can feel a flush colouring his cheeks, and he wants to lean in, can practically feel Eustass’ lips against his own.<br/>
He snaps out of it when Eustass speaks up. </p><p>“You gonna drink that?”</p><p>Law’s grip tightens on the beer when Eustass reaches for it. </p><p>“This is mine now.” He takes a defensive sip and tries not to choke when Kid smiles. </p><p>“Okay, weirdo.”</p><p>Law could never be the one to bridge the gap between them, the one he desperately wishes would close. He doesn’t know what to do, the things he thinks never translate into words or actions, but Kid can do it. Law would let him. A smile, a touch, a kiss, no matter how clumsy. Anything and all things would be more than Law can ever hope for from his friend. </p><p>Law thinks about saying it sometimes. </p><p>Times like now, sitting on Kid’s bed, the only seating available in his whole apartment aside from the filthy floor, playing a video game on Kid’s beat up playstation. There’s study to be done, homework to complete, but Kid dismissed all Law’s complaints and convinced him to play another round of Pirate Warriors. Part of the convincing involved Kid switching the console on and shoving the second controller in Law’s hands. Beer cans litter the floor by their feet, old and new. </p><p>Law is determined to win. He’d love to, someday, and he silently despairs as his player character dies yet again.</p><p>“What’s going on? You’re worse than usual,” Kid taunts him when Law loses another round.</p><p>Law can’t follow what’s happening on the screen anymore.</p><p>Should he just say it? The beer loosens his tongue, makes him feel braver than he is. It also makes him feel warm and fuzzy, and it’s so easy to stay put with the company. Law should have been home hours ago. He’s already in a shitload of trouble with his parents, why not get himself into trouble with his friend as well? </p><p>“I need to tell you something,” Law says, playing with the controller cord. He peeks up at his companion and looks back down at the scuffed controller.</p><p>“What?”</p><p>Never, in all the years he's known Eustass, in all the time he’s considered him a friend, has the red haired teen pulled his punches. </p><p>He’s terrified of what he wants to say now, and of how Kid will react. </p><p> “I, uh- I…” the words cling to the back of his mouth, threatening to stay unsaid. Pathetic. Law’s eyes dart around the room. The pile of clothes kicked into the corner, posters of bands Law had never heard of before he met Kid plastered across the walls, the wardrobe door with a hole punched through it left ajar, the empty food wrappers. The room is filled ankle deep with Kid’s mess. Everywhere he looks, Law sees evidence of Eustass Kid, and it makes him feel. Something. </p><p>Warm, maybe. Comfortable. So different from the sterile environment of his own home. </p><p>He swallows, trying to dislodge the lump that’s suddenly formed in his throat. </p><p>“What is it? Spit it out,” Kid sounds annoyed, or maybe confused. He’s uncomfortable with Law’s distress. Victory music from the game still spills out into the room.</p><p>Eustass is looking at him funny, his brows furrowed like he’s focusing hard. Law isn’t one to be lost for words and he knows it’s uncharacteristic but he can’t help but squirm under the scrutiny, furiously rubbing his eyes to make them stop watering. </p><p>Law can’t hold his gaze, dropping it to his hands where his fingers are linked, controller set to the side. </p><p>To his parents he’s a failure. He can’t measure up to the expectations placed on him. He’s a fuck up, that will never change. Law’s *tried*. </p><p>Law shakes his head. The words he wants won’t come, the ones that will magically make Kid understand how he feels, and maybe Kid will feel the same way. Law doesn’t know what happens after that, doesn’t know what he wants to happen, and the words won’t come.</p><p>Law wishes he could drop the subject but Kid will hound him for starting to say something and then stopping. He’s like a child, always wanting to know more, yet complaining that Law talks too much. </p><p>Law looks down at his hands, thumb rubbing over knuckles. </p><p>“I’m thinking about getting a tattoo.” </p><p>Immediately Kid lights up, his fingers dig underneath his headband in the way he only does when he’s excited. “Really? Where?”</p><p>“My knuckles.” Law holds his hands up, fingers splayed. He doesn’t know where these words are coming from, didn’t even know this is what he wanted, but now he’s said it he knows it’s true.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Another attempt at angst.</p><p>-</p><p>HAPPY HOLIDAYS BEAN!!!! I started this back in May lmaoooo. Hope your holidays have been good! I love your art so much. Thank you for drawing the boys for me. That post and the feeling in the art has lived in my mind rent free since you posted it all those months ago. 💖💖💖</p><p>-<br/>A snippet that didn't make it into the fic:<br/>When Law first got his ears pierced his parents had a fit. </p><p>Eustass gave him a lopsided smile, told him they looked good, then the conversation diverted to something inane. Sports, girls in his class, which teacher was most likely to fuck the students. The sort of thing that didn’t interest Law, but he listened all the same because it was Kid talking to him.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>